Mokuba Kaiba and the Sorcerer's Stone (REWRITE)
by Mahade Crawford
Summary: At 4 years old, Harry Potter was left in Japan by his Aunt and Uncle. Found by Seto and given a new life as his brother Mokuba, Mokuba is given a somewhat better life. But now that he's 11, the wizards of England want the Boy-Who-Lived back, and they aren't taking Mokuba's no for an answer. So what else to do than cause some chaos? (REWRITE)


Harry wasn't a stupid child. He was already 4 years old for goodness sake. He knew he wasn't, no matter what his aunt and uncle told him. He knew his colors. He had learned the alphabet, so much faster than his cousin Dudley. He could count up to 50, and he felt confident enough to guess what the rest of the numbers to 100 were if he felt like it. He even knew how to properly sweep the house, something that his aunt only taught him and not Dudley.

So Harry was smart enough to know that his aunt and uncle weren't coming back.

He sniffled, but refused to cry. He absolutely refused. His uncle told him to sit on the bench, quietly, until they got done shopping with Dudley. That had been this morning, and Harry was trying to be good, honest! It was just that it had been hours, and he was hungry. He was hungry, and thirsty, and it was the middle of summer so it was hot and he was sweaty and Japan was hotter than he was used to in England and now he just wanted to cry because it was almost night time and it was getting dark and his aunt and uncle still haven't come back.

He sniffled again, before wiping his eyes. What was he supposed to do? Just sit here, in Japan, until someone found him? He didn't know anyone, just his aunt and uncle and cousin and Ms. Figg from down the street, but Ms. Figg wouldn't come get him from England and he didn't know her phone number anyway.

He was truly alone and lost and didn't know what to do.

"Daijōbu, kodomo?**(1)**" He heard someone ask. He jumped, nearly falling off the bench and he looked over. It was a boy, older than he was. Harry sniffled, tears finally falling out of his eyes at the startle.

"W-what?" He asked, trying to keep quiet. The boy frowned, tilting his head. It took him a moment to speak again.

"I said, are you alright?" The boy said with a heavy accent. Harry couldn't help but feel a little less alone at the sound of english.

"Aunt and Uncle left me." He said, finding no reason to keep that a secret. "They said they were coming back but that was hours ago!"

The boy's eyes widened before narrowed. "You got abandoned?" He asked.**(2)** Harry shrunk back a little at his angry tone. Seeing this, the boy softened. "I'm Seto. What's your name?"

Harry opened his mouth before closing it and just shaking his head. His aunt and uncle didn't tell him much, but telling your name to strangers was a bad idea.

"I have to call you something." Seto said, scratching the back of his head. "Look if you don't tell me our name, I'm calling you…" He looked around before his eyes landed on the playground across the street. "Mokuba." Seto finished, crossing his arms and looking proud. Harry scrunched up his nose, not sure why a playground would bring the name Mokuba to mind. Still, Harry didn't disagree. If his aunt and uncle came back, he wouldn't get in trouble by giving out his name to strangers.

Seto sighed and pursed his lips. "Are they coming back?" He asked. Harry looked down, and sniffled.

"I dunno." He said, shrugging.

"Do you want them to?" Seto asked. Harry frowned.

"Course I do!" He said. "I don't want to be alone."

"And if you aren't alone?" Seto asked. Harry looked back up at him. Seto looked proud again, as if he had thought of something genius. Harry wasn't sure he liked, or trusted it.

"Why aren't I alone?"

"Because you'll be with me!"

"Huh?" Harry said, confused. He hadn't noticed he had stopped crying, and Seto certainly wasn't going to bring it up. Seto just nodded instead.

"I live at an…" He paused, looking for a word. "...Orphan-age. Orphanage. And it's really, really full. If I take you there and say you're my little brother, you have to stay with me."

Harry liked the idea. Even if he felt that some of this sureness from Seto was out on for his benefit**(3)**. "Are you...are you sure it will work?"

"Of course it will." Seto said, sounding haughty. "I came up with it."

Harry paused, and bit his lip. He looked down at the bench, then up at the darkening sky, and then back down to his hands. There was a chance that his aunt and uncle were coming back. A small chance, mind you, but a chance. And if they came back and he wasn't sitting on the bench, quietly? He would be in a lot of trouble, when they found him.

He frowned. If they found him. If he went with Seto, who knows how far from this bench he would go. And if they saw that he wasn't here, would they even look? Or who they just leave again? He clenched his fists and got up. "Ok." He said simply.

Seto smiled brightly and took his hand. "Ok, lets go." He paused. "Do I get to know your name now?"

Harry paused, starting to fidget with his shirt. He took a deep breath before trying to say the unfamiliar word. "Mo-ku-ba."

Seto laughed and started leading him. "Whatever you say Moki."**(4)**

xXx

_**So, a couple things here. **_

_**(1)-Google Translate back at it again.**_

_**(2)-Feeling abandoned by his relatives, Seto has a hatred for abandonment. **_

_**(3)- It completely was. Seto did not think this plan would work, but it did. Somehow.**_

_**(4)-Truly everything about this plan was thought up by two children and wouldn't have worked if any adult was paying the slightest bit of attention to them. As it was, Seto acted so confident that he had a brother, that the people working at the orphanage couldn't think of a reason why he wouldn't have a brother. And no, the Dursley never came back. They finished their vacation, amazed to get rid of their nephew without the wizards in England being the wiser. **_

_**So I first started this Mokuba-is-Harry-Potter thing in 2013. It was 6 years ago, and I was in my second year of high school. Now that I am now well into college, and a certified adult, I wanted to try and rewrite it which I think I said I might in… 2014. Amazing. It just took me 5 years to get around to it. **_

_**I'll continue to rewrite it, much better than I did last time (with less book passages) if anyone is interested. If anyone even still cares about this story now. **_

_**Soo...Tell me if you care. I guess. See you next time. **_


End file.
